


Here For You

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crystalline, Fluffy Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, allusions to slavery, allusions to torture, crystal people, living crystals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "He wanted to comfort Kageyama, but the only way he’d be able to do that was if he had answers."





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This falls after "Kuroo" and before "Stay Hidden"

Hinata steered Kageyama away from the sitting room where Oikawa was and to his own room, draped in deep reds. Kageyama kept his eyes downcast the whole time.

                The fire opal sighed, settling Kageyama on his bed. “Kageyama…”

                The obsidian shook his head. “I don’t… don’t wanna…”

                “Ok. That’s ok.” Hinata looked down a little. “Want me to go?”

                Kageyama nods a little. “I’m sorry…”

                “It’s ok. I’ll be downstairs, ok?”

                Kageyama nods again.

                Hinata leaves the room, sighing slightly. He knew that Kageyama wouldn’t open up to him; they’d only known each other a month at most and a majority of that time had been spent cowering in opposite corners of the cell, afraid of getting to close only to have the comfort of the other crystal ripped away. Even so, Hinata wanted to help. He wanted to comfort Kageyama, but the only way he’d be able to do that was if he had answers.

                So he asked Oikawa.

                “Why do you want to know, shrimpy?”

                “Because I want to help him!” Hinata was frustrated. Oikawa and Kageyama obviously didn’t get along but he wanted to know _why_.

                “Help him? He’s always been standoffish. You can’t help him,” Oikawa loomed over Hinata a little bit as the fire opal shrunk back.

                Oikawa smirked. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?”

                “Hey!” Noya walked down the stairs. “Oikawa! Don’t harass the others living here!”

                Oikawa frowned. “Not harassing. Just having a little fun.”

                “I don’t care.” Noya said.

                Hinata watched the exchange, backing away from the larger crystal. He was still nervous; it had only been a month since their escape from Shiratorizawa.

                Suddenly, it clicked. The _escape_. If he’d heard right, the one Hinata was involved with was not the first one Kageyama attempted. But all his earlier ones had been with…

                “A black opal.” Hinata looks up. “Oikawa, you’re a black opal, right?”

                “Yeah, why?”

                Hinata frowned. “It was you!”

                He turned and ran back to Kageyama’s room, ignoring the confused looks of Noya and Oikawa.

                “Hey! Bakeyama!”

                Kageyama looked up. “What do you want, dumbass?”

                “You know I won’t leave you, right?”

                “Huh? What’re you talking about?”

                Hinata smiled. “You’re upset because Oikawa left you in Shiratorizawa, right? Left you to get ‘rehabilitated’?”

                Kageyama froze. “I… I never told anyone about that.”

                “The guards talk.” Hinata said, sitting on the bed.

                Kageyama looked down. “Oh…”

                “You tried to get out with Oikawa a lot, didn’t you?”

                “Yeah.”

                Hinata frowned. “Kageyama… I know… that we don’t… that we’ve never gotten along… but I’ll never leave you alone, ok?”

                “Tch. Why would I want you to stay with me, dumbass?”

                “Hey! I’m trying to be nice here!”

                Kageyama chuckled. “I know. And… thanks.” He shoved Hinata off the bed. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll hit you.”

                Hinata gasped. “Kageyama! That might crack me!”

                “You’ll heal!”

                “I’ll heal cloudy!”

                “You’re already cloudy, dumbass!”

                Their bickering continued as they ran down the stairs and into the backyard.   
                  
               


End file.
